hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hayate kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:23680#20|About the new season 5 if coming.... page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nechigawara (talk) 12:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Images I know your pretty new here, but I noticed that you've been uploading a lot of images that already exist here. So before you upload again, can you please double check to see if the image you want to upload is already been posted on this wiki - Hina sama (talk) 18:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm oh ok i see sorry for that next time ill check the old picture before adding a new one thanks Hayate kun (talk) 08:45, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if you understood what I meant, but when you upload an image to this wiki, please double check to see if the image you want already exists on this wiki. If it does then use that image, don't upload a copy of it. - Hina sama (talk) 17:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC) 18,369.... that's a lot of images °Д°, I apologize I should have explained it a little better, but what I meant in my last message was you should check the gallery on the episode page before uploading an image. For example, say if you had an image from episode 1 of Hayate no Gotoku! (S1) then you check the gallery on the page for episode 1 and if the image isn't in the gallery then It's okay to upload it only if stays within the rules. - Hina sama (talk) 18:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) hmm hina sama you have a point ill try to check it thanks ^-^ Hayate kun (talk) 02:37, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Issue with iPhones viewing this wiki Since I want to tell both of you, I will leave my information here. Wiki Activity/video/chat are the options require and only appear on the full version of desktop web browser. That means wikia won't detect iPhone Safari as mobile browser and show the full version of the wikia site, not mobile mode. --Nechigawara (talk) 10:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Just a bit misunderstanding, Please show me this wikia screenshot, since I already saw the mobile mode version from my cellphone (Nokia 5530) --Nechigawara (talk) 10:53, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Im sorry i cant upload the pictures theres something wrong cant press the upload botton *o*Hayate kun (talk) 12:15, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::It's ok, you can upload it another place. then put the link here. --Nechigawara (talk) 13:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, for posting the screen caps from the mobile mode. Like Nechigawara said, there's nothing the users here can do about it, but I'm certain that this will be resolved in the future once wiki mobile mode gets updated/fixed. - Hina sama (talk) 19:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Contributing to a Character Page I know your still pretty new when it comes to editing, but just letting ya know you shouldn't post links to YouTube videos when contributing to the story section of a character's page. Instead, please write a summary depicting the events of what happens. For example, on the CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU ''for Ruka's page I would have started it with ''"One week before her concert in Las Vegas, Ruka appears on stage telling bits of a story between a nymph and a young prince who wished to gain immortality". Before later adding her role in the Las Vegas episodes of the series. - Hina sama (talk) 10:21, December 31, 2013 (UTC)